


Agony & Affection

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Flogging, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link achieve a new level of closeness when they try something new in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony & Affection

After a lifetime of being friends and three years of being a couple, Rhett and Link still sought out new things to do with each other and different ways of enjoying each other’s company. This search extended to their bedroom activities. About a year ago the two men began incorporating several BDSM practices into their sex life, eventually establishing a tradition called “kinky sex nights.”

Rhett and Link delighted in taking turns embodying the dominant and submissive roles and were constantly adding new toys and fetishes to their kink repertoire. They got to know each other’s strengths and weaknesses very well and knew how to work together in order to create the most erotic experiences possible. For example, Rhett derived a lot of pleasure from receiving pain, and Link had become very good at inflicting it in ways that drove Rhett wild.

When it came to experiencing pain, Rhett liked to push himself as far as possible and test out how much he could endure. He would proudly bear the marks of several painful scenes he and Link had done together, although none of them left permanent scars. In his search for his next painful thrill, Rhett was inspired by a piece of mail he and Link got during the last week of season seven: a bullwhip.

Rhett insisted on bringing the whip home with them even though they typically kept fan mail at the studio. Link woke up one morning to find him playing with it in the backyard, whipping the air and pretending he was some type of action hero. Link chuckled as he leaned against the doorway and watched.

“Having fun, Indiana Jones?”

Rhett looked at Link and smiled. “Yup.” He whipped the air a few more times before pointing the handle at Link. “Here, you try it.”

Link set his cup of coffee down and joined Rhett in the backyard. He took the whip and cracked it a few times, eventually snapping a few leaves down from one of the trees on the edge of the yard.

“You’re good at this, Link.” Rhett said. Link shrugged. “I guess so. We both need practice, to be honest.”

Rhett went into the house to make himself a cup of coffee and came back outside to see Link still practicing with the whip. Rhett started to move closer to Link and Link playfully cracked the whip at him, accidentally hitting his ankle.

“Sorry Rhett! Are you okay?” Link immediately wrapped up the whip and walked over to Rhett to check on him. Rhett rubbed his ankle and smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Rhett walked back into the house, and Link followed, cup of coffee in hand. “I’ll get breakfast started.” Rhett said as he headed straight towards the kitchen.

Link lounged on the couch and watched cartoons while Rhett turned on the stove and started pulling ingredients from the fridge. He was deeply engrossed in thought as he flipped pancakes and scrambled some eggs. His mind wasn’t on the food he was cooking, instead it was on the whip, specifically Link with the whip. He reached down and rubbed his ankle.  _I really enjoyed that_  he smiled as he recalled Link whipping him.  _I enjoyed that a lot._

After breakfast, Link went out to run errands while Rhett opted to stay home. He told Link he was still kind of tired and wanted to go back to bed, but in reality he wanted to do some research. He sat on the couch with his laptop and began doing research on flogging techniques.

By the time Link got home, Rhett had taught himself the basics of flogging: what type of toys to use, techniques, safety precautions, and aftercare. Rhett was eager to share this new information with Link and bombarded him with it as soon as he sat down.

“Link, look at this research I’ve been doing.” Rhett said. “Do you think we could try this?”

Link scanned the different tabs Rhett had open. “Flogging? We’ve never done anything that intense before. I’ve tapped you on the ass a few times with the riding crop but that’s about it. Are you sure?”

Rhett nodded. “Yes. Look here.” Rhett pointed at the screen. “Here are the different places you can hit someone. The main thing is to avoid the spine and the kidneys. And here are the types of whips you can use.”

Link looked at the screen thoughtfully. “Hmm, I like that one.” Link pointed at a particular whip that was shorter than the one they got on the show. “Are you absolutely sure about this? I’m willing to try this with you, I just want to make sure you’re 100% okay with it.”

“I’m sure.” Rhett said, grinning. “I trust you Link, I know you’ll be good at it and we’ll enjoy it a lot.”

Link liked seeing how excited Rhett was to try out a new kink. “All right then, let’s do it. We’ll have to go shopping for a whip though, I want to use something we’ve picked out ourselves.”

Rhett convinced Link to go whip shopping that evening with the promise of taking him out to dinner afterwards, and Link obliged. The two men went to their favorite sex shop and tested out different whips until they found something they both liked. They also picked out a book about flogging and other pain-based kink techniques that they read to each other when they got home from dinner.

The following Friday was their next designated “kinky sex night,” and Rhett and Link decided they would try out their new flogging knowledge then. When the evening finally arrived, Rhett and Link sat and had a lengthy scene planning discussion.

“What’s the safe word tonight?” Link asked while pulling out their toy box.

“Tokyo.”

Link smiled. “So I was thinking I’ll have kneel down in your boxers, tie your hands above your head with this” Link held up a strip of purple cloth “and have you face that wall by the window. Is that okay?”

Rhett nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Okay then.” Link gave Rhett a smoldering look and took the whip in his hands. “Get undressed and get on your knees.” Rhett did as he was told, removing his jeans and t-shirt before kneeling against the wall. Link removed his shirt and stood behind Rhett. “Hands up.” He commanded. Rhett raised his arms above his head and Link tied his wrists together. “How does that feel? Is that too tight?”

Rhett shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

“Good.” Link smiled. He picked up the whip and did a few practice moves before striking Rhett. He started softly at first, gradually increasing the speed and intensity of his blows until Rhett twitched a little.

“How was that?”

“Good.” Rhett sighed deeply.

Pleased with himself, Link continued to strike Rhett’s back and arms. Red marks began appearing on Rhett’s tan back and sweat started pouring down from his head onto his wounds, stinging them a little.

“Are you doing okay? Do you like this?”

“I love it.” Rhett said in a strained voice. He could feel himself getting hard and pulled against his restraint. “Keep going, please.”

“Gladly.” Link said. He picked up the whip and gave Rhett a few more lashes on his back, switching back and forth between the left and right sides of his back and shoulders as well as giving him a couple slaps on the ass. The more he hit Rhett, the more he enjoyed it, and he could tell Rhett was enjoying it too.

“You’re doing so well, Rhett.” Link said, praising him. “Are you still having a good time?”

“Yes.” He whimpered. “Please keep going. Harder.” Rhett leaned his head back and groaned as Link reared back and continued striking him. He clenched his jaw as he continued to open himself up to Link and allow him to beat him. To Rhett, the act of baring his back to Link and allowing him to hurt him was his way of baring his soul. Link picked up on Rhett’s vulnerability and paused every so often to give Rhett some reassuring touches and kisses.

Link continued to whip Rhett until he cried out in pain several times. “Is this what you want?” Link snarled. “You want me to hurt you like this? To break you, to punish you?” Link was drunk on the heady mix of lust and control, and smirked at every lash he laid on Rhett’s back. His glasses fogged up with perspiration and he tossed them on the bed.

“Yes.” Rhett whined. He dropped his head as tears ran down his cheeks. “This is what I want.”

Link grunted with concentration as he struck Rhett a few more times until his back was completely red. Rhett was drenched with sweat and shaking a little, and Link set the whip down one last time and knelt next to him. “I think that’s good for now.” he whispered, his breathing labored. “We’re both pretty worn out.” Rhett nodded as Link stood up and untied him. He helped Rhett lay down on his stomach and Link laid down next to him, caressing his face. Rhett placed a hand on Link’s face.

“Thank you Link.” he said. “Thank you for doing that for me.”

“You’re welcome.” Link kissed him. “Thank you for letting me do that. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rhett rubbed his forehead against Link’s. The two men lay silently for a while until Rhett let out a guttural groan and groped his dick. “Hey Link.” he whispered. “Can we fuck now? I’m still pretty worked up after that flogging.”

“Sure.” Link smiled. “Stay right there.” Link got up and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He ordered Rhett to get on his knees as he finished undressing, then knelt behind him and pulled his boxers off. Link stroked Rhett’s back and admired his handiwork before applying a generous amount of lube to Rhett’s asshole. Rhett happily moaned at the sensation of the liquid on his ass, and continued to do so as Link began inserting his fingers inside him, one at a time. Link moved slowly and gently on purpose; after such an intense scene, he knew the both of them needed to take their time and enjoy this new level of intimacy.

Link wordlessly slid himself inside Rhett and maintained the gradual pace of his movements. He whispered sweet, seductive phrases to his lover as he fucked him, and Rhett happily responded with his own. Link leaned over, hugged Rhett’s waist, and kissed his wounds his wounds as they came together.

When they were done, Link guided Rhett into the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet as he wiped down his back with a cool wet cloth. He then gently dried his skin and rubbed some lotion on it.

“Feeling better?” Link said, continuing to rub his back.

Rhett nodded. “Yup.” He motioned Link over for a kiss. “You must be tired too.”

Link shrugged. “My arms and shoulders are a little sore, but I’m okay.”

Rhett shook his head and got up. “You need some attention too. This session was tough on the both of us.” Rhett grabbed the bottle of lotion and led Link back into the bedroom where he had him lay on the bed. Rhett spent several minutes rubbing lotion into Link’s back and caressing his arms and shoulders. He finished with a series of kisses down his spine.

Rhett lay down next to Link and pulled him close.

“So what do you think?”

Link smiled contentedly. “That was incredible. I don’t know why, but it made me feel extremely close to you.”

Rhett kissed Link. “Me too. We’ll definitely have to do it again.”

Link nodded, and the two men continued to quietly cuddle and enjoy this fresh wave of deep affection until they finally fell asleep.


End file.
